


[Podfic] float

by Sunfreckle



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfreckle/pseuds/Sunfreckle
Summary: A podfic for adorablecrab's lovely summery podfic "float":“You really were a cat in your past life, weren’t you?”Enjolras smiles at the sound of Grantaire’s voice, but doesn’t take away the arm that is covering his eyes. He is lying on a towel on the wooden pier overlooking the lake, basking in the sun while listening to his friends’ chattering not far away.





	[Podfic] float

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [float](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967389) by [adorablecrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablecrab/pseuds/adorablecrab). 



> Thanks to BadassIndustries and TheLordOfLaMancha for beta-listening! <3

 

Download from Mediafire:

 

[Podfic float](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xr34kjbyz0ecmne/Podfic_Float.mp3/file)

[Running time: 15:48 min | File size: 7.99 MB]

 

Music used in this podfic:

Amelia by Steve Combs from the Free Music Archive

 

Sound effects from freesound.org

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening!


End file.
